Our Reality
by akkysan
Summary: Asuka and Shinji share something deep after the third impact


This is my first fanfiction please review it and dont hesitate to say it sucks.  
  
Disclaimer to those stupid lawyers - I do not in anyway own evangelion this is merely a fan based fanfiction all of the credit of the series and movies goes to the creators.. I wish I did own it though, Imagine all that money and the fact that I could twist the series MUWHAAHHAA, Anyway read it, If you hate it please say whats wrong, If you like it please say why you like it and if so any errors, I am currently tired ot death *sighs some* So meh, Anyway yeah laters..  
  
~  
  
The sun had set of what had seemed to be the day of death, The day that we all dreaded where the very existence we lived in had come to an end. Shinji and Asuka where sitting side by side at the beach thinking, recapping what had happened in there life. The waves in the deep ocean ahead of them where crushing into eachother, Causing sounds of pain for both of them.  
  
Shinji suddenly stood up and looked down to Asuka, She was motionless almost as if the she was beyond control of her very own personality that had erupted in a fury of the ending of the world. "Asuka I don' t think this is the way it should have ended, I am selfish, I chose for you to live leaving humanity to rest on a grave of nothing"   
  
As he continued looking at Asuka she seemed to have just been doing nothin she was still motionless. Suddenly Asuka stood up, Shinji... Asuka looked into Shinji's eyes just as Shinji had done to Asuka.. "Your really such an idiot, It may be the end of existence but we are here together and that is all that matters"   
  
Shinji did not know how to reply to this.. Was Asuka coming onto him?, Was the same girl that he had thought hated him the the that he loved? Ge did not know, He was stuck with Asuka for eternity, The last human beings the very soul of existence.   
  
Suddenly Shinji fell to his knees crying in pain, "Rei.. Misato.. My Father.. Kensuke.. Toji.. THEY ALL DIED BECAUSE OF MY SELFISHNESS" Nothing happened for a few seconds Asuka looking down at him in disgrace. Asuka seemingly picked him up to his feet with her bare hands and slapped him right across the face.   
  
"Shinji what choice did you have they will always live, They will live in our hearts, Mankind has not ended but just started" Shinji looking shocked staring at Asuka in a way that made the rest of his life feel like a dream. Asuka suddenly drew into Shinji about to kiss him, But Shinji pulled back.   
  
"I do not need pity from you Asuka, My life and existence is over its my fault" Asuka kicked Shinji in between his legs, She watched in pity as Shinji fell to the ground holding his crotch in pain, He was suffering.. Not just from the kick that Asuka had given him but the grief of his fatal decision. Shinji used this as a coverup to actually cry.  
  
Asuka got onto her knees and starting crying herself "Shinji I tried to deny it at first but I can't, I love you I just thought it was a sick thing, but now I relised I really do." Shinji suddenly stopped, He thought *is this real, was that Asuka speaking?* Asuka stood up and told Shinji to get off the ground.  
  
Shinji suddenly stood up obeying Asuka as if he was a dog obeying his master. Asuka looked at him deeply, She stared into his eyes as if they where a empty place, For her to fill. Suddenly she grabbed Shinjis shirt and kissed him on the lips. Shinji did not know what to do he, He enjoyed this. Hoping it would not end. "The world may have ended but we have started something that will go on forever" Asuka repeated to Shinji numerous times.  
  
As Shinji smiled for the first time today he looked at Asuka. "Yes I know we share something, that will bring existence to become our reality" Asuka and Shinji both sat on the rock on a beach staring out into the ocean like an endless maze of clues, What will happen to mandkind now? Where is existence going to continue? Looking out to the ocean these clues taunting there minds making them think of the existence that will never happen, Waves splash onto the water, the sound of water was enough to cry, It was sad, silent and very intense. Shinji felt dense and unwanted. As if an illusion a faded image of Shinjis mother appeared "Shinji I am proud of you" She smiled to Shinji and faded away.  
  
Suddenly Shinji saw another, Who was this? It was Rei Ayanami. She repeated to Shinji "You have beaten this, I am your friend, I will stay by you I am not dead but still alive in your heart" Shinji looked at the picture fade away he repeated "Ayanami don't leave me" Suddenly the last sight that he would see of the rest of humanity it was Misato, His Father, Toji, Kensuke, All of Shinjis classmates, All of NERV and what seemed to be what used to be called humanity" Asuka looked forward and suddenly looked in shock.  
  
"Shinji-kun! Do you see that what is it?" Shinji did not know his theory was it was the remainder of there reality greeting them goodbye for the last time. Shinji slowly but looked deeply into Asukas eyes, "This is humanity, They will remain in our hearts forever." What seemed to take a lifetime they faded away bunch by bunch leaving but 5 people. Rei, Misato, Shinji's Mother, Shinji's Father, And his younger self. They repeated to shinji "We are proud of you, Existence will stay forever in your hearts." They faded away as both Asuka and Shinji stood up. They hugged eachother as if they where soulmates. Asuka repeated to Shinji. "I love you lets stay together in our reality forever  
  
~  
  
This is my attempt at my first fanfic please review it, If it has errors like non paragraphs the site is to blame I have spent the last 20 mins trying to get it right but meh. Stuff it 


End file.
